FIG. 1 illustrates an existing sun visor 11. During a driving operation, when there is continuous direct sunlight, often a sun visor would be used to shield the light; however, when the visor shields the light, it also blocks a portion of the view of the driver. This may impair the safety of the driver and increase the risk to have accidents.